


You get me

by Luminee



Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, class president kim minju, mention of harrasment, strangers to bestfriends to lovers, yujin doesnt fit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: "In the eyes of everyone Minjoo was perfect. For Yujin she was not, but it did not matter. She was far from the polite pretty role model girl, but Yujin felt helpless when she saw her shattering under the looks on her shoulders."
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	You get me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i didn't re-read it so i hope it's okay! i hesitated a lot before posting this because i wasn't sure everything made sense or if it's just me spitting out words and thoughts but hmm i wanted to participate on the jinjoo tag, I hope you'll like it!! 
> 
> i wanted to say more but suddenly i don't know what to say, there's a lot of implied (and obvious) sexism in this, I don't think it's too triggering but it was a subject that was dear to my heart! but it ends softly tho

Yujin could not remember a day in which Minjoo’s hair would not have been perfectly straighten up, framing so beautifully her face, in which her school uniform would not have been perfectly ironed. Minjoo had always been a very compose girl. People would praise her for her good looks, the way her face was small, her smile was nice and comforting, and her voice was soft. 

Minjoo always had something nice to add to every conversation, a compliment knowledgeably put here and there, she would always offer her help to anyone who needed it, quickly becoming the president of the class, making sure everyone felt at ease. Even Yujin, the tall girl that always held her head too high, looking disrespectfully at anyone who would try to talk to her. 

Yujin had believed, at first, she would have hated Minjoo. Hated the way she felt like a natural in the environment that she wanted to escape, the way everyone would look up to her, like she was some kind of ideal girl, a role model to follow, and the way she was so pleasant and engaging. But it was hard to hate Minjoo, especially when she would stay longer after classes to help Yujin with her homework, when she would come sit with her at lunch so she would not be alone, when she would silently encourage her whenever the teachers were reminding the entire class that she was not enough. 

Quickly, Yujin understood that Minjoo knew the expectation everyone was formulating for her, silently or loudly, and she would hold up to those. Even if they would not show off their friendships in front of the rest of the world, Yujin was deeply sure that she was the person that understood Minjoo the best. Way more than every teacher who pretended to glorify her by showering her with compliments, that sounded more like injunctions and pressure, more than her boyfriend, who kept on showcasing her everywhere like a pretty jewel, more than her friends, who never had enough of taking advantage of her kindness. 

In the eyes of everyone Minjoo was perfect. For Yujin she was not, but it did not matter. She was far from the polite pretty role model girl, but she felt helpless when she saw her shattering under the looks on her shoulders. 

*

That night, when Minjoo knocked on her window for the first time, Yujin was not sleeping. She had been hiding under her blankets, playing with a video game that her parents had told her to turn off a few hours ago. She pushed the curtains and stayed a second frozen, looking at Minjoo’s face. Her hair tied up in a lazy ponytail, baby hairs escaping from it, tears still rolling on her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. 

“I had nowhere else to go,” she whispered when Yujin eventually opened the window. 

Yujin grabbed her hands, helping her to get into her room. “How did you get here,” she asked quietly. 

“I walked. I’m sorry, it’s late.” 

She sat on the bed, her eyes not leaving her hands, like she was focusing on analyzing her fingers and nails, not daring to look around her or into Yujin’s direction. 

“It’s okay,” Yujin answered, sitting down next to her, not too closely as she was not sure what attitude to have. She had never seen Minjoo so much in distress before. “What happened?” 

“He broke up with me,” she murmured. Yujin had to tilt her head in her direction to be able to catch every word that came out of her mouth. “I was at his place, and he put an end to all of it, didn’t gave me any explanation, just said he didn’t loved me anymore.” 

Her voice broke down, submerged by the tears that were now rolling even more on her cheeks. She hide her face with her hands. Yujin came in front of her, slowly taking her hands in hers, keeping her fingers over hers. “You are allowed to cry, you do not have to hide your feelings.” 

Minjoo raised her head a little bit, her eyes becoming rounder. She opened her mouth, Yujin gently smiled at her, caressing her hand automatically, when she noticed she felt afraid that Minjoo would take out her hand but she stayed like that. 

“He’s an asshole for leaving you that way,” Yujin continued with more strength in her voice, “you’re better than someone that acts like that, you deserve way better.” 

Minjoo laughed a bit sourly, shaking her head, Yujin noticed the mascara staining under her eyes. She got up, putting down carefully Minjoo’s hands on her own thighs, and grabbed a cotton pad. Very slowly, she came back in front of her, and started to gently cleanse the makeup. If Minjoo was surprised, she did not show it for too long, closing her eyes to make it easier for Yujin. They stayed in silence, just Yujin cleansing her face, putting behind her ears the locks of hair that were in the way, and Minjoo looked for the tallest’s other hand to grab it and squeeze it. 

“Thank you, Yujin,” she said when she was done and the latter felt chills all over her back hearing the way Minjoo said her name. 

“I’m sorry I cannot do more, I would have offered you some food or something to drink but I’m afraid my parents would wake up...” 

Minjoo’s eyes widened, like she suddenly realized where she was and what time it was, “I should probably go, don’t apologize, I don’t want to get you into trouble.” 

Yujin shook her head, “no, you can stay here we’ll sleep in the bed, and what happens tomorrow will be tomorrow’s problems, okay?” 

To accentuate what she was saying she pulled the blanket, grabbing one of her pillow, putting it on the side to make room for Minjoo. 

“Okay,” she whispered. She took out her shoes and socks, and getting in the bed. Yujin lied down next to her. 

“How do you feel?” Yujin asked after a moment. 

Minjoo rolled over on her side, “better,” she answered. 

“Really?” 

She took a moment before speaking again. “I still feel terrible, but I’m glad I came to see you.”

Yujin felt her cheeks burn and she discreetly hide her face in blanket, she knew Minjoo was staring at her. “Why did you come here?” she asked shyly. 

“It felt natural, it seems like you understand better.” 

“I’ve never dated anyone,” Yujin confessed, surprised. 

Minjoo laughed again, this time it was more sincere, “that’s not what I meant. You get me.” 

That night, they fell asleep hand in hand, Minjoo’s head on Yujin shoulder, lulled by each other’s calm breathing.

Yujin noticed that when they got back in school, the next day, Minjoo naturally spent more time with her. Minjoo never talked again about her ex-boyfriend, and Yujin saw on her face the fake polite smile she always offered to the rest of the world. And days went on like this. When they were surrounded with people, their eyes would look for each other, finding comfort in their presence. Yujin still hated school, the classes were still boring and long, nothing made her interested but the sight for Minjoo’s hair, sitting on the first row, and when she would turn her head and smile at her. 

For a very long time, Yujin thought that things would stay that way, with Minjoo in front and her in the back, caring for her silently and discreetly, and Minjoo often looking back at her to make sure she was still there. Yujin felt bitterly satisfied with her place, thinking that at least if she could not be a more important part of Minjoo’s life at least she could still have her back. 

*

Minjoo had felt weirdly attracted to Yujin at the very first moment she had seen her. She had met her on the first day of high school, she had arrived late, entering the classroom without even knocking nor apologizing. Minjoo had frowned, not feeling sorry for the newcomer when the teacher had expose the attitude in front of everyone. However she had never been able to forget the sadness in Yujin’s eyes when their gazes had crossed after the lecture. It had lasted one second before the tall girl had sat in the back of the class but it had been enough. 

For the first part of the year, Minjoo had stayed still when her classmates had started to whisper about Yujin. The way she was too tall, too loud and too much of a protester. She had stayed silent, frozen by the comments she was hearing about how she was not smiling enough, not being nice enough, not like Minjoo. She started to hate hearing this. To hate seeing the light getting weaker in Yujin’s eyes every time she heard it too. 

Thus, one day, Minjoo decided to come see her, using her responsibilities as the class president to offer her help, and she never regretted it. Minjoo started to explain to Yujin the classes they were sharing, taking her time to show her again and again with patience and care, not being upset at her when she was being inattentive, and slowly they grew closer. Minjoo saw Yujin in another light, understood that behind the rebellious image that she had made for herself there was a lost girl, that had tried so hardly to hide herself but, unable to succeed, had decided to be even louder, trying to find desperately a place for her. 

Yujin always said how much she hated so much the unpleasant feeling of her uniform. How the skirt was too short, the fabric lifting all the time as she walked, and she had to hold it all the time by fear. She had explained to Minjoo that she regretted her childhood, wearing shorts and running around without being so self conscious of her body, and the way the world was looking at it. Minjoo found herself often nodding to what Yujin was saying, putting words in the discomfort she had felt for so long. 

*

Their last year of high school was coming to an end. Minjoo had stayed longer in the school, attending her class president duties, declining Yujin’s offer to wait for her. Night had fallen when she eventually left, the familiar path to her home suddenly became scarier. 

That night, she found Yujin in the park they all had to crossed when they were leaving and coming to school. A bunch of guys in front of her, all wearing the same uniforms at them, obviously uneasy by the situation, but still standing tall, as usual, her head held high. But no matter how tall she was, the boys were too numerous, surrounding her more and more as Minjoo entered the park. 

Minjoo’s blood froze in her veins, her brain stopping and her fists clenching by instinct. She could not think, unable to stop looking at Yujin. Taken by a sudden rush of adrenaline, she ran to her friend, ignoring the fear. She pushed the boys with a strength she did not know she had, and took Yujin’s hand in hers. She felt the boys touching them, yelling at them, calling them names, but with the both of them fighting, they managed to left running. Minjoo did not fight the tears in her eyes once they had left the park but she only stopped running when she could not hear the voices anymore, pinning on a wall Yujin. 

“Are you okay?” she said out of breathe. 

Yujin answered with a sob, but nodded. Her hair were falling in front of her face, she was holding the bottom of her skirt firmly with the hand that Minjoo was not holding. 

“Were you waiting for me?” 

Once again the other girl agreed with a head movement. Minjoo let more tears fall out of her eyes, she put her arms around Yujin’s waist and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she whispered, “with me.” 

Yujin held her a bit more, pressing her on her chest like she needed her to stay standing. “I could not move, or do anything but stare at them, I could not even answer anything,” she articulated. 

“I know how it feels too, it’s not your fault.” 

Their height difference made Yujin put her head over Minjoo’s shoulder and for a reason that she did not understand truly at that moment, she felt her smile. “Minjoo, you get me.” 

That night, they melt into each other’s embraces for a long seconds, both crying loudly, holding desperately to the hug, calming each other until their heart beat slowed down to a normal rhythm. Once they felt able to walk again, Minjoo lead Yujin to her own house, feeling more at ease to keep the other girl next to her until she was sure she felt safe enough, still clinging to her as they slept in the same bed.

Minjoo thought having Yujin next to her gave her more strength, more power to go against everything that she had been forced to be, more clarity to see who she really was. As time went by, she felt unable to be too far away from Yujin, like she was the energy she had needed, suddenly able to break out of everyone’s expectations. She also saw Yujin becoming prouder of herself, more secure about her own existence, to balance between the anger and fear she felt. 

It took her months to understand the reason between the first attraction she had felt when she had seen Yujin. To understand how they grew so close and so accomplice, and why Yujin seemed to be the only person that was able to see her for who she really was. And when she did, their entire routine was changing, leaving high school and their hometown for a bigger city, and it did not felt right to confess what was on her heart. So she stayed silent, feeling satisfied at least with the idea of keeping Yujin next to her, a bit egotistically. 

*

“You spent so much time at Minjoo’s, why don’t you two just live together?” 

Yujin stared at her reflection in the elevator’s mirror, leading her to Minjoo’s place. Hyewon’s words were resonating in her head. She was one of her new friend at university, sharing a few classes with Yujin, and she had innocently noticed this fact earlier when Yujin had declined the proposition to go out because she had to meet Minjoo. 

“Yeah,” was all she had answered, suddenly wondering too why they had not chose that option. Obviously, when they had moved to the same city, Yujin had thought about proposing this to Minjoo but for some reason she had chickened out, afraid that they might not be ready to be that close. 

However, ever since they had started college, there had not been a week without one of them sleeping at the other’s place. Usually bringing food with them, they would decline every other offer of going out simply to spend time only together, watching a movie or just talking about everything and nothing. Maybe Hyewon was right, they should have lived together, it would have been easier. 

Minjoo opened the door with excitement, even before Yujin could knock on the door, and hugged her tightly like they had not seen each other for months. Yujin entered the apartment, still obsessed with the question. The place did felt like home, more than where she lived. She looked tenderly at Minjoo who was getting everything ready in the kitchen. The idea that the feeling was more linked to Minjoo than the place on itself crossed her mind. 

After their dinner, they both fell on Minjoo’s bed, ignoring the open laptop and the movie idea they had vaguely talked about to just look at each other and talk. Minjoo was complaining about her classes, whining about the fact that they could not spend enough time together because they were in a different degree. Yujin listened, paying attention to the way her lips were moving and how pretty she looked, so casually lying next to her. 

“Don’t you think we should have lived together?” Yujin suddenly asked. 

Minjoo stopped in her sentence, looking at her weirdly, then she blushed. “Maybe,” she answered, “maybe we should do it.” 

Yujin hummed. 

“Do you remember the first time we slept in the same bed?” Minjoo wondered. 

The other girl frowned, “after the night those boys harassed me? You told me you wanted to make sure I was okay and you didn’t want me to go back to my house by myself.” 

Minjoo shook her head, “no, that was not the first time,” she repeated, “that night when I knocked at your window.” 

Her mouth turn into an “oh”, and she nodded. “We’ve never talked about it again after.” 

“I know but it’s that night I understood that you were different than everyone else I had ever met, that you were special.” 

Yujin laughed, embarrassed, “why are you suddenly bringing this up?” she asked. 

Minjoo put one finger on her lips to make her quiet. “You know I was not sad because I was still in love with that guy, I actually had never really loved him. Liked him, yes, but it was not love. I was sad because I was afraid of losing what I believed I needed to have.” 

She took a deep breathe. “I thought that you were gonna tell me to not cry, to smile because I would look prettier that way, or that you would judge me for crying for a guy. You did not, after that I just could not ever get enough of you.” 

Yujin felt her heart beat faster in her chest, drinking Minjoo’s words like it was the most precious liquid ever. She was holding strongly her gaze, not moving at all, afraid that she might stop talking, or take off her finger that was still on her lips. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I would have been able to understand this earlier, if things had been different.” 

“Things?” muttered Yujin, unable to shut down her curiosity. Minjoo smiled so kindly and fondly. 

“Society. And what they teach us we should be. I had always been the pretty girl, the smart girl, but not too boastful so it was fine. The one that should meet a guy, date him while young and have a beautiful love story lasting through college, and get married, right?” 

Yujin nodded slowly. 

“I thought I was fine with that idea for a long time, then you came in my life. You made everything upside down and it was so confusing, like I was walking in the fog, but at the same time so beautiful, you were the light guiding me into this fog.” 

Minjoo got up a bit, took Yujin by the shoulders to raise her body up too. The latter dumbly stared at her, unable to think correctly, expecting what was coming next with excitement but fearing that it was not. She felt Minjoo’s fingers digging into her skin, holding to her like she needed it. 

“What I am trying to say, Yujin, is that I love you, but I just did not understand it before. And if you love me too, than, maybe, we could try to live together.” 

Yujin closed her eyes, smiling without even trying to control it, feeling like a burden had been relieved from her entire body. “I love you too, Minjoo,” she answered happily, “I never said it because I was afraid it’d make you leave and I wanted to keep you with me forever, even if I had to watch you being happy with someone else.” 

Minjoo’s hands moved slowly to her face, touching delicately her cheeks until cupping it completely. Yujin opened her eyes. “I knew it for so long, I blamed myself for being so selfish with you, waiting for you after school just to spend more time with you. I was so afraid that if you knew you would be scared of me. I was so sure you could never feel that way for me,” she continued, “so I promised myself to take care of you at least.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Minjoo asked very quietly and Yujin nodded. 

It was Yujin’s first kiss, and it felt awkward at first, trying to adjust to the new sensation and the feelings exploding in her chest. Minjoo lead the way, moving slowly her lips, silently making sure that Yujin was okay with what she was doing. To that Yujin answered avidly. Minjoo’s lips tasted like home, like she belonged here, like it was meant to be, and she felt so happy that she thought she would faint. 

“I’d like to live with you,” Yujin muttered, her cheeks red when they stopped kissing. 

Minjoo smiled, her eyes turning into crescent moons, “Yujin, you really get me,” she said, knowing this time very well what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! find me on twitter (@woobrioche) and tell me if you want more izone fanfics!


End file.
